My Boy, My Rival
by HUUGIRL
Summary: Talomari Myuzaki is the new hot girl-with a hot temper to match!-at Ishiyama Acdemy. There she meet Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular yet, cold soul at the school. The new girl seems to spark the raven's interests, even though she hates him in return...
1. A full speed meeting

My boy, My rival

**DISCLAIMER!!: I slowly crept upon his rooftop with the prize before my eyes. Naruto, YOU ARE MINE BABY!! Then M.K shot me in the gut and I woke up...SEE! I don't even own them in my dreams!**

**My first fic ever! Review so I can make improvement, or give ideas for the next chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I'm not one for too much typing!  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator pov:**

It was a bright morning, and the sun was like an orange orb rising from the sky. Birds were chirping gently, and the cool breeze blew lightly. It was ultimately the perfect view of the perfect morning for Talomari Myuzaki. Her luxurious four-room apartment had the best view of the North Pacific ocean in all of Yokohama.

And so, her daily routine began.

**Talomari pov:**

"RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!"

Half awake and half asleep, I sluggishly threw my limp arm over the night-stand next to my bed, and savagely hit loud alarm clock on it.

_Damn stupid alarm clock....I was enjoying the view and the morning, until the stupid thing had to ring!_

Well first of all, the name is Talomari Myuzaki. My friends call me Talom, or Tal for short. Today, I'm starting my first day at Ishiyama Academy. It's a very prestegious high school, and only those with the top talents and grades can get in. Me, I have the brains, beauty, and skills to take me anywhere! Not on the cocky tip, but I'm pretty damn awesome! Anyway, I start my day with with a 20 minute shower, brush my teeth, getting dressed and doing my hair. Doing my hair takes the longest, it's not that easy to comb through thick, 24 inch long hair you know?! Then again, my long jet black hair with brunnette highlights, and piercing greene eyes are some of my most striking features. Besides that, I'm pretty average. Then again, I'm kind of short. 5"4. Yeah....I'm not that tall at all...But don' t laugh at me! Getting dressed doesn't take that long anynore though. This stupid traditional uniform is so plain and ugly. I mean, come on! Who REALLY wants to walk around in blue and white blazer, white button down,red neckie, and a mini blue skirt that ia a whole 5 INCHES ABOVE THE KNEES!! Between you and me, I think the designers of this uniform are some major pervs!! Did i even mention that the button down is so tight that u can see your bra right through it!? I honestly can't wait to see the boys' uniforms...

The train is pretty packed. It's nasty, hot, and sweaty in here!! Oh gosh, how I wish that I could open a window. Luckily, my stop is next. But for some odd reason, I feel eyes locked on my very being. Watching my every movement, even my breathing pattern. Then again, maybe I'm just being paranoid.

_Damn you grandma, paranoia runs in YOUR side of the family._

As I get off the bus, I notice several other girls woth the same uniform as , I wonder if they feel as revealed as I do...

I walk into the big brown doors, and enter my new school. It's pretty loud in here too. All you can here is music blasting from the labtops that we receive, and cliques conversating. I can already see that I'm going to be popular. Do you know why? As soon I took a few steps into the cafiteria, all movement and sound were stopped and silenced. So here I am, standing in front of this huge crowd of people wondering why they're staring at me, while I'm staring back at them. Then someone shouts:

"WHOA BABY! SHE'S HOT!!!" After that, I hear other remarks and comments, and hard stomping coming from behind me-

"WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I exclaimed as I fell hard on the ground. As I picked myself off of the floor, I looked around to see who made me fall. A couple of feet away, I see some blondie. Judging by the uniform, it's a boy, although I wouldn't of been able to tell by just looking at the back of his head. I stomped over to him, and grabbed him by his collar.

"HEY BLONDIE, WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOUR GOING NEXT TIME!!" I shouted infuriatedly.

"HEY, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he shouted back. I just for a moment, I got distracted by his huge,hipnotizing cerulean eyes. I threw him back to the ground, and stormed away.

Thew worst part was that everyone was watching! I don't want anyone to think that I'm the kind of person that likes beating up on poor, defenseless blondies. I then shamefully trudge away, mumbling to myself as I do so.

_Great going genius! have the whole school afraid of you on the first day! We don't want to go back to the way you were a few years ago-_

My thoughts were then interrupted when I bumped into a hard wall-no wait that's someone's chest! Well damn thats a pretty toned chest! I shifted my head from it's downward position, and looked up to see a pale skinned raven with dark dissolving eyes. I almost gasped at his gorgeousness. Being a couple of inches taller than I was, I had to lift my head higher to meet up to his eyes. Then, the raven finally spoke.

"I belive that THIS time, you're the one who should watch where they're going," he stated dryly. My left eye twitched. As I was getting ready to reply, I seen a whole posse, including jocks and fan-girls, behind him. They watched and commented on his every move.

_He seems to run this school...they're following him like a bunch of flesh hungry zombies..._

"I'm so sorry your highness. Next time, I'll clear a path for your royal ass, princess." I retorted sarcastically. Sarcasm is a way of life. When I glanced back at the raven still standing in front of me, I noticed how emotionless his face was.

_How in the hell could someone so dull and emotionless, seem to have such control over the mere minds of the entire 10th grade!_

"Don't ever talk to Sasuke Uchiha like that! Who the hell do you think you are?!" some random pink-haired girl shouted. Realizing that I was missing homeroom time, I made my answer sweet and short.

"I know who I am, sweetheart. Talomari Myuzaki, and don't worry, you won't forget it," After boldly making that statement, I twirled around making sure to catch the last five minutes of homeroom.

**Narrator pov:**

As the short, long haired raven confidently trotted away, Sasuke stood in the exact same spot, and kept thinking about her.

_Talomari Myzaki, eh? Well a unique name like that would be hard to forget anyway...but still, her personality is even more captivating._

The raven had forgotten the whole reason he came past the Talomari girl anyway. He thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

"Shit! Naruto!" the raven then sprinted to his blond-haired best friend who was sitting in an Indian position on the floor. He was panting somewhat, but before he could ask the blond if he was okay, he sprung to his feet and smacked the raven on the back of his head, and yelled at him.

"You stupid bastard! It took you long enough!" Naruto had a stern look on his face, but then relaxed it to a smile, "Damn I was sitting there for years!"

"So that's why you got all of those grey hairs, huh?" Sasuke replied in a playful way, knowing full-well that Naruto couldn't stay mad at him for too long. The two had been friends since grade school, and had each other's back ever since. They had grown to be brothers. Hell, even their parents were good friends with each other too.

The two had started to make their way to class since the bell finnally rung. Both walking side-by-side, and even at the same pace with their hands in their pockets.

Naruto had then broken the silence.

"So how was your little talk with the hot-but-kind-of-dangerous-and-yet-gorgeous new girl?"

"It didn't even qualify as a convo. I said one thing to her, and she said one thing to me,"

"That's it...?"

"Pretty much,"

As dense as Naruto was, he couldn't tell that the raven had the new girl on his mind. She was so different, and she wasn't like any other girl that he had met before.

"Come on dobe, we're gonna be late for first period," Sasuke stated dryly. As the two boys walked, the raven thought more about that Talom girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talomari pov:**

As I boldly trotted around my new school, I received quite a bit of stares. I could tell the good ones form the bad ones, though. I heard a lot of whispers already too.

"Hey, that's the new girl who told off Uchiha, and beat up Uzumaki!" That was one of the remarks that I heard.

_Well you did exactly what I didn't want you to do! What a great rep. for the first day at a new school!!! But I guess no one EVER told off the Uchiha guy before....._

I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I almost walked into a wall! I walked for a couple more minutes until I finally reached the chemistry lab.

_First class of the day. I gotta make a good impression!_

I walked slowly and steadily into the class, making sure not to draw to much attention to myself. I sank down into the nearest empty seat, hoping that the class would go by quickly.

"Hm? I've never seen you here before," a slightly tall man with spiky silver locks stated, " I take it that your a new student here?"

"Uh, yes. I'm Talomari Myuzaki," I stately slightly shyly. I surprised myself at the same time. Shyness, SO not my forte!

"Well Talomari, I believe you're sitting in someone's seat," As he spoke, I quickly rose from the seat. Once again, I tried not to draw too much unwanted attention to myself. I scanned the room for any empty seats, but quickly did a double take as I over looked the classroom door. IT WAS THAT UCHIHA BASTARD! My stomach turned upside down, my eyes glistened a hellish red, and I wanted to strangle the nearest living creature- which was the teacher, Mr. Hatake.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki! You two morons just made it in time!" the teacher exclaimed. As the two treaded towards me, the blondie began to speak.

"Um, hey, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for what happened earlier..." his voice trailed softly, but then a big grin spread across his face. " I really hope that you'll forgive me!" I couldn't help but smile. His eyes then glistened. I'm guessing that he took it that i forgave him, which I did. I mean come on, I can't hate someone that I just met!

"Ok, I forgive you,....." I didn't even know his first name.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" His goofy smile and bright attitude brightened my day.

"Well nice to meet you Naruto, I'm-"

"I know, Talom M. Of course, if you don't mind me calling you that?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh! This silent statue behind me is my best friend Sasuke Uchiha." I turned to the Uchiha, and used all of my might to keep my eye from twitching. Before I could kindly say hello, he made a comment.

"Hmpf, come on dobe, class is starting," I stood there, silently, and still until-

_SCREW THAT SHIT!!! I HATE HIM!!_

My left eye began to twitch again, my stomach turned, and I was too close to killing the nearest living thing, whch was once agian, Mr. Hatake.

"Sasuke you bastard!" the blond shouted, "that was too damn rude!"

"I can care less, class is about to start," once again, the raven was as stoic as ever, stating his sentence dully.

"Will all you morons shut up and sit down?!" Mr. Hatake surprisingly shouted.

_Great, even the teacher is physcotic! But what's worse is that Uchicha bastard!_

**Sasuke pov:**

It's funny to see that Talom girl mad! I've haven't seen someone with such a short temper since Naruto! I find this SO hysterical! Mr. Hatake is still trying to find a seat for her now. There's an empty one in front of me, so hopefully he sits her there so I can mess with her some more!

"Hmmmm," Mr. Hatake then turns his head form side to side trying to find a seat for her, "Ms. Myuzaki, you may sit in the seat in front of Sasuke."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she angrily exclaims.

_Hmpf, score one for Sasuke..._

"You-you can't be serious Mr. Hatake?!"

"You two seem to get along well together,"

_Hmpf, like hell we do...I just met the girl and I think she already wants to kill me...._

" I give up already!" the short black-haired girl stomps over to the seat in front of me. As she is sitting down, she gives me an evil grizzly, and I just raise my right eyebrow in reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know that she was so smart either. She really is impressive. In engineering, she vividly described the concept of the quantum theory(1)! I thought I was the only one in this school who could understand such a complex process.

_It looks like you have a new rival on your hands, Sasuke._

After thinking that to myself, I almost slightly laughed at the thought of someone ACTUALLY being some competition to me. Come on! I'm Sasuke Uchiha damn it!

"Hey, Uchiha bastard!" my blond best friend called. There was no apparent reason for him to yell in my ear when he is right next to me though.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why the hell are you so quiet?! Okay! So what if you're always the 'three c's' (2), it's not like you to stare off into space!" Hmpf, blondie had a point, I'm usually always observant to my surroundings, not oblivious and spaced out.

"Can't I take time to contemplate things that are on my mind, seeing as though, I HAVE a mind," after about three minutes of silence, blondie finally caught on.

"Hey-what the hell?!"

"*sigh* you're such an idiot....."

We trotted down the halls followed by those annoying fan-girls, and even fanguys! It was fifth period, which meant it was time for lunch. Naruto and I took our usual window seat- it had the best view of the ocean. I guess you have to work your way up through popularity to get these seats. At least, that's how me and Naruto did it. Then again, some people get there through things like connects, and even bribes-if you know what I mean that is. I scan the huge cafeteria to try to spot the new girl. I want to mess with her. Finally, I spot her long black lock flowing in the slight breeze. She is sitting awfully close to the window seats.

_Damn her, some of us had to work hard for these seats. It's her first day and "BAM!" they throw the seat right to her!_

Out of nowhere, I see the "school pimp" Neji Hyuuga strolling towards Talom. His eyes are glistening, and he even licked his lips! I moved to the other side of the table to try to hear there convo better.

"Hey, I'm Neji Hyuuga- I mean, the Neji Hyuuga.


	2. and the pimp comes in

**Disclaimer: 3 shuriken zoomed past my face. I did a diving roll to the nearest tree to take cover. "With my new paralisis jutsu, NARUTO WILL BE MINE!" I quickly trapped him with the spellbinding jutsu, captured naruto and escaped! TOO BAD IT WAS ALL A GENJUTSU! DAMN THAT M.K AND HIS SHARINGAN!!**

**YAAAHHHOOOO!! CHAPTER 2!! OH YEA, BEFORE I FORGET, HERE ARE THE LITTLE DETAILS I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN FROM CHAP. 1:**

**1. QUANTUM THEORY- HONESTLY, I DNT KNO TOO MUCH ABOUT THIS MYSELF, BUT I DO KNOW THAT QUANTA ARE THE SMALLEST OBSERVABLE DATA PARTICLES. DO A LITTLE RESEARCH AND TELL ME WHAT IT REALLY IS!**

**2. "THREE C'S"- COOL, CALM, COLLECTED..BASICALLY MEANING THAT SASUKE IS REALLY THE COLLEST GUY YOU CAN MEET!**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO 030ARTASTIC! THNX SO MUCH! CHAP. IN YOUR DEDICATION!-HUUGIRL, ENJOY! (although your ideas will be in the next chapter!!sorry!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Talomari pov:**

It was fifth period and I was enjoying my lunch and the view. These window seats are awesome but I don't understand why the only most popular kids can sit in these seats.

Then again, why am I sitting in this seat? Out of nowhere, I see a handsome looking guy with dark hair and the most peculiar light blue eyes. I can't even see his pupils! As he approaches me, he begins to speak.

"Hey, I'm Neji Hyuuga- I mean THE Neji Hyuuga," I gotta admit that's he's a pretty handsome guy. Nicely formed body, strong arms,soft face, and a cross-over between preppy, and emo style. My kinda guy..

"Yo, I'm-"

"The one and only Talomari Myuzaki, it's your first day here, and you're already the talk of the school,"

_Damn, did everyone have to cut me off when I was going to say my name?!_

"Wow, I guess I'm famous every where!" I replied playfully. But for some odd reason, once again, I couldn't help shake the feeling that I was being watched...

"Ya'know, we should hang out some time," he swung his long black hair over his shoulder, and shifted back into the table," So you can meet the gang, and..." His voice trailed, and his face turned slightly pink. I smiled gently and made my reply.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind becoming even more famous!" We heard the bell ring, and he quickly jumped up from his seat.

"Hmm, we didn't get to talk as much as I wanted, but here's my number so you can call or text if you want," I slowly slipped the small ripped paper from his hands.

"Okay, thanks," he smoothly got up making sure that his posture was straight, and he looked cool. As he was walking away, he turned around and caught me staring at him. Damn, I hate when they catch you staring at them when they walk away. He seductively winked at me, and a tingle ran down my spine.

_Hot damn! I think I've bagged me a freak!_

**Sasuke pov:**

I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but the convo was kinda of short anyway.

_What the hell did a player like him, want with a newbie like her?! _

Everyone on the face of the earth knows that Neji is the school's biggest flirt and player. Well, everyone except for Talom.

_The poor soul won't know what to do when he rips her heart out in front of her with another girl...and if that does happen, trust me...I WILL LAUGH..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Finally! The end of the day arrives! It was pretty interesting if you ask me. As Naruto and I waited for the bus, I kind of replayed the whole day in my mind as if it were a movie.

Things like the face Talom made when she got angry, and even when she threw Naruto on the ground! Those will be great yearbook pictures! (Yes, I did secretly take pictures of the whole incident!) In my blindspot, I could see Naruto gazing at me with an expression of confusion. I take it that he STILL isn't used to seeing me spaced out so much. It really isn't like me in the first place!!

"Hey dude, it's really creeping me out to see you spaced out so much! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!?" Naruto demanded an answer. He had a more serious tone in voice then usual, his arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot like an angry house wife asking her husband why he had come home so late last night.

"Calm down, Honey!" I said playfully.

"Oh shut up! I'm serious! Tell me now damn it!" I knew it was time to spill. The bus then pulls up in front us, and we both climb on. We swipe our transpasses, and sat in a pair of empty seats.

"Okay! Damn don't piss yourself!" He was glaring at me now, "*sigh* the problem is: I realize that I finally have a rival..."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU HAD ME STRESSING FOR THAT!!!???" he threw his arms into the air, "AND I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" You caught me! Okay, so I didn't tell him the WHOLE TRUTH, but I wasn't lying either! Then again, I don't really like her yet anyway, I just met her. I mean come on, I can't like someone that I just met!

"Stupid bastard..." Naruto mumbled, obviously being disappointed. The rest of the ride was in silence. I mean, I have a rival, in the academics that is. If she's better than me in sports too, then we're gonna have a problem.

_Someone better than me in sports....nah. It's just not possible! I'm fucking Sasuke Uchiha! But i still wonder what the Neji bastard was saying to her..._

After riding and silence and observing the scenery, we finally got off. If I weren't going to Naruto's house, I would've took the train like I did this morning. As we entered Naruto's crib, we flung our shoes off. It was just part of our usual routine "throw-off-our-shoes-and-raid-the-fridge-after-school". Also as usual, Naruto's parents wouldn't be home until late, so we have the house to our selves. This will be kind of awkward....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talomari pov:**

Today was well..interesting. The most interesting "first day of school" for me yet! I'm already famous, and I met two hot-well three if you include Naruto, he's alright-guys. One is cold and stoic, another is loud and cheerful, and the last is smooth and suave. Not bad, eh? I unlocked the door to my apartment.

_It's been a whole year since I' moved into this apartment by myself, and my parents never came back since...._

Yeah, my parents are into the business industry. I basically never see them anymore. A few years back, they announced that they had a huge business around the world. That trip, they left for a year ago. We had no other family to watch me so they bought me this apartment. I don't live completely by myself though. A close family friend, Kyoko, lives right next door and checks on me at least three-four times a week. I take off my shoes, and plumit on my suade, carmel colored sofa. What a day...it was.

_I survived the first day, now lets see if I can make it past the second..._

My vision of my room soon begins to fade as I drift into a soft slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not as hot on the train today! Hell yes! Well it's mainly because I'm on the early train today unlike yesterday. I should seriously consider doing this more often.....

Another thing about today is the I don't feel the holes burning in my back, I don't know why, though. I slowly open the brown doors to my school, and still wonder about the things that might happen today. I'm guessing that everyone does their same morning routine everyday. I see the same cliques and mobs, teachers, and advisorers.

_Hmmm, I don't see "princess" anywhere, or Blondie, or Neji. I wonder where they are...?_

My thoughts were interupted when I felt a slight tap on the shoulder. I spun around to see who it was. The first thing I noticed was the big trademark grin, and the huge cerulean eyes.

"MORNING TALOM-DEAR!" Blondie exclaimed anxiously

"MORNING NARU-DEAR!" I exclaimed in an equally loud way. He chuckled at the fact that I called him "Naru-dear". "Where's up-the-ass princess?"

"He should be getting here soon- OOOHHH, we have gym today you know!" his eyes were sparkling as he said that.

"I know that, buts what's so special about it?" he chuckled softly again.

" WE'RE DOING TRACK!" I felt an electrical shock run through my back. I big, wide grin appreared on my face. Track was indeed, my best sport. No no no! Track IS indeed, was best sport! I started jumping for joy.

_SASUKE UCHIHA, TODAY, YOU ARE GOIN DOWN PRINCESS!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT!! MORE THAN ANYTHING, SORRY IF THIS IS A BIG DISAPPOINTMENT! UGH TOO MUCH GOIN ON..BUT DNT STOP READIN 'KAY?! LUV YA!**

**-HUUGIRL**


	3. Dash! for youth!

**Disclaimer: As I drove maniacally down the highway, Naruto was still struggling I the backseat! "Haha! Now that M.K won't find you at all!!!!" But out of nowhere, "Boof!" It was a doppelganger!!! Damn you M.K! So, yeah, I still don't own them.**

**AN: Hey! Long time no see! Yeah, I finally got my lab top, so I guess I will be updating more than usual now! Well here is the third installment of "My Boy, My Rival"!**

**Talomari pov**

"Shut up you damn bastard!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Make me, short stuff!" that stoic bastard retorted.

"How about both of you morons shut up because you're both in detention!" the one and only psychotic Mr. Hatake shouted at the both of us.

You're probably wondering why the both of us are sitting here in detention. Hell, I'm still wondering why I'm sitting here in detention! Both of us are covered in leftovers and bruises, and are literally an arms distance apart, glaring in the opposite directions of the table that we are sitting at. Well, now, I might as well tell you how I got here in the first place.

_Flashback_

"_Hell yes! It's time for track!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. That ice princess is going down today! I raced to the girls' locker room to change into my gym attire. Although, the gym outfits are even more revealing than the uniform itself! I mean, come on! Short- and very tight- red and white spandex shorts, and an almost see through white shirt. I feel very exposed right now…_

_I walk out to the field, and see my peers stretching, and preparing for the 400-meter dash. I look around to see a ray of sunshine shining down on me while I am also doing my leg stretches- my Naru-dear. _

"_TALOM-DEAR!" He shouts enthusiastically at me._

"_NARU-DEAR!" I shout equally enthusiastically towards him, "you ready for the opening race?(1)" He sits down beside me to do some inner thigh stretches while he replies,_

"_You know it!" He then lifts his head toward to reveal that huge trademark grin and says,_

"_Throw anything at me and I will give it all I've got!" He said that one sentence with so much confidence that I just sat there awestricken for a moment. Then all of a sudden, my skin began to crawl, and my face turned from a content smile to a maniacal grimace. All from what you ask?_

"_Come on dobe, the race is going to start in a few minutes," _

_It was all from the simple statement of the bastard. Why you ask? Even I still don't know. I turned back to observe this strange relationship between the blond and the raven. As I watched Sasuke and Naruto chatting casually for a moment, I saw Naruto burst into a fit of laughter, and I even saw the bastard chuckle! HE CRACKED A SMILE DAMNIT! I quickly spun my head around to see if there were any wholes in the ground or cracks in the sky. Luckily there were none- because I swore that Armageddon was happening for that brief moment in time. But for that brief moment, I saw Sasuke in a slightly different light. And I hate to admit it, but he looked so beautiful when he smiled…anyway, the race is about to start!_

_The entire sophomore class was to participate in this race to compare each grade to one another. That's what I found out about why we were suddenly having this race in the first place! As confident I am, I placed myself in front of the line so I could give myself a nice head start. Once everyone was in place I decided to take one last look around before the race started. It just so happens that the Uchiha Bastard is exactly two people down from my left side. I steal a glance to notice that his lower body is just as toned as his upper body. It looked like his chest was going to practically going to rip the shirt open! My heart jumped surprisingly at that thought. My eyes finally make its way up to his face, where they are greeted by his own dark, dissolving eyes. We glare at each for a moment until his face softens into a slight grin. My glare was then replaced with a look of confusion. He then whispers,_

"_I hope you give me the challenge that I need, short stuff," My eyes slightly widen for a brief moment, but they quickly return to their normal confident look as I reply,_

"_That's if you even measure up to my standards, bastard," he then smirks to himself, and we both turn our heads forward-for it was time for the race to begin. _

_The school coach, I mean Mr. Guy Sensei-as he prefers us to call him-, come to the center of the field and shouts,_

"_HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO! WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY IT IS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TODAY YOU SHALL ALL RUN FOR YOUR HEART DESIRE! FOR YOU ARE ALL ANIMALS WHO WISH TO BE SET FREE!!"_

_From that point on, everyone was practically ready to just turn around and head back inside the school building and continue on with their lives._

_But being Guy Sensei, I heard that he finds ways to drag us back and have us ready for action like there was no tomorrow. Before everyone could even reach the outer field he shouted, _

"_I THINK ALL OF MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS SHOULD GET BACK HERE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO PULL OUT __**THOSE!" **__Once everyone heard the word "those", I swear, they were all back in their positions as if nothing had happened. I wonder what "those" are…? I even saw Naruto and Sasuke break a sweat…It must've been bad…_

"_NOW LETS TRY THAT AGAIN! NOW ALL OF YOU, MY HIGHLY VIVACIOUS STUDENTS, WILL RUNS AROUND THIS FIELD FOR THE POWER OF YOUR YOUTH AND FREEDOM!" Of course I saw that crazy kid in the crazy jumpsuit, and same haircut as the Sensei, agree with everything that nutcase of a teacher has been talking bout so far!_

"_ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GOFORTHEPOWEROFYOUTH!" He said those words so fast that I could barely keep up, but still, my timing was perfect. I started off a bit slowly, and would gradually increase my pace to save breath and energy. As I kept my breathing steady, and slowly increased my pace, I saw that I was catching up to Sasuke and Naruto. They were practically running beside each other the entire time, and both barely seemed to get tired. As, I made my way to Naruto's left side (and sasuke was on his right), he saw me and shouted,_

"_Talom-dear! You're amazing if you can keep up with us!" as he frantically pointed to behind us. I finally glanced over my shoulder to see that most of the 10__th__ graders were behind us a couple of meters. I smiled slightly, and then unconsciously turned towards Sasuke- who I realized, was looking at me the whole time. He grinned once again, and then finally spoke._

"_I see you are worthy competition for me," he stated in his usual cool tone. It was funny how when he speaking now, it still didn't sound like he was running. How graceful he is…_

"_You shouldn't under me anyway!" I retorted confidently. He looked back at me, and then replied once more._

"_Well, then, we should make this more interesting short stuff," he smirked slightly and then continued, "we should race at full speed all the way to the finish line, but if I win, I get to take you out." _

……………………………………_.My heart stopped for that precise moment…………………WTF!? HE WANTS TO TAKE ME ON A DATE?! SURE HE'S STRONG, HANDSOME,INTELLIGENT, AND A SO SEXY GUY AND ALL…..BUT HE'S STILL A BASTARD RIGHT? I MEAN……WAIT DAMNIT!I CAN'T REFUSE A CHALLENGE NO MATTER WHAT!_

_I looked him directly in the eyes, and that even made him jump just a bit, but with confidence and determination in my eyes I replied,_

"_YOU'RE ON PRINCESS!" He smirked in approval._

"_On your mark…" he started_

"_Get set…" I added._

"_GO!" we shouted simultaneously as we both dashed forward leaving a confused Naruto in our dust._

_AN: well damn it sure has been a while! yea, this chapter kinda came to me on the last minute, so I kinda just went with the flow. Idk when I'll update it, but I promise it wont be too late this time! Lolz. R&R is appreciated! Oh, and the flashback will continue in the next chapter too! Sorry that its so short too! I'll to make the next one longer._

_-HUUGIRL._

_(1) It's like this is the big beginning of the school year race._


	4. Things changeand complicate

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ANYTHING CREATIVE, JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR MINDS THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO, AND I NEVER WILL…JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU….XD!**

**AN: I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVEIWED! WOW, THEY MADE MY DAY! AND ONCE AGAIN SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT! I PROMISED TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER! BUT THEN AGAIN, THAT DEPENDS ON IF I FEEL LIKE IT! XD! IM LAZY I KNOW! BUT ANYWAY, HERE IS THE NEW INSTALLMENT OF MY BOY, MY RIVAL!**

**Talomari pov:**

_Flashback cont._

_I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. But the thing about it, was that I was confused as to WHY it was beating… So it was obviously beating because I was running at top speed…but I couldn't help but think that it had to do with a certain bastard also running at an equal speed beside me…And did you think that someone could still look so gorgeous while they were running? I didn't think so until now…..UGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! I HAVE TO WIN THIS RACE! To be honest, I guess I wouldn't mind going on a date with the ice princess, but I still can't lose! But now that I think about it, I didn't say what would happen if I won. Anyway, out the corner of my eye, I see him smirking, so I begin to ask, _

"_Hey princess-pant-, is there something-pant- amusing going on-pant- that I should-pant- know about?" I say between light pants._

"_Nothing, -pant- you just look so-pant serious when-pant- you run," he states blankly, while adding a little chuckle to the end and lightly panting as I. I glance at him for a moment, and then smile inwardly, and I gain an adrenalin rush and unexpectedly sprint forward._

"_BECAUSE RUNNING IS MY PASSION!" I excitingly shout now several meters ahead of him. I can tell that this caught him by surprise because he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. But this quickly turned into his famous smirk as he also gained a huge amount of speed and began to catch up to me. _

_Wow, he's catching up really quickly! I thought to myself. Now he was right beside me._

"_Hn. You're pretty fast! But now it's time to decide the victor!" He shouted. For the first time, I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes. And now we were completely silent- except for our breathing and pants- as we dawned upon the finish line. We both created trails of dust and debris from behind us as we both pushed ourselves to all time limits just to win this race. My heart pumped faster and faster as we both neared the finish line. Just a few meters away now and my heart was beating way too fast! Sasuke and I were still literally side- by- side running faster than ever before._

"_Prepare for a date, "he whispered almost…seductively if I heard correct. That caused my heart to literally jump, and I lost concentration for about a mili-second! And during that mili-second, his foot was about two centimeters in front of mine. We were now of front of the line, as we both simultaneously turned to glance at each other. That gorgeous smirk crept upon his face, as our feet practically crossed the finish line at the same- except that his feet were a couple of centimeters in front of my own. We finally skidded to a halt, panting, trying to regain our breath. I bent forward, resting my hands on my knees breathing heavily. I looked to find a smirking bastard._

"_Looks like- pant – you owe me- pant- a date," stated proudly in between pants._

"_Damn it you bastard –pant – you shouldn't have – pant- said that," I finally stood upright, and had regained my breath. Then I continued, "you distracted me you bastard." I stated with a half –smile-half- scowl._

"_How did I distract you?" he asked coolly, seeing as though he also regained his breath._

"_Well you…" I trailed off, and I realized that my face began to turn pink. I quickly turned around hoping that he hadn't realized it._

"_Hn." was all he replied._

_Out of nowhere I saw a flash of light and heard that same obnoxiously cheery voice._

" _SASUKE UCHIHA AND TALOMARI MYUZAKI! THAT WAS THE MOST YOUTHFUL, AND HIGH-SPIRITED RACE I HAVE EVER WITNESS!-SOB-PLEASE SET THAT EXAPLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR PITIFULLY DULL AND UNENTHUSIASTIC PEERS! YES CLASS! YOU SHOULD ALL BE AS COMPETITIVE AS MR. UCHIHA AND MS. MYUZAKI!!!" screamed the overly excited Guy Sensei._

_Finally, it was time for lunch! And man, was I parched! I sat once again at my "private" window seat table. It was only private because I kind of reserved that seat for myself. I took out my lunch of creamed calamari, and dumplings. I gazed outside of the window, and thought to myself contently. _

_I have a date with Sasuke…how unbelievable…_

_My thoughts were then interrupted- by a light tap on my shoulder. Thinking that it was the bastard, I began to say,_

"_..*sigh* yes basta-" I quickly swallowed the rest of that sentence when I realized that it was Neji._

"_Oh, sorry about that!" I said apologetically, "I thought you were someone else." He took a seat closely beside and flashed me his "pearly whites" as he began to speak._

"_It's quite alright," he then looked me in the eyes and continued, "I was just wondering if you were busy this weekend?" God he's hot… I looked downward for a moment, but then lifted my head to face him._

"_Actually…" I began but I was soon interrupted._

"_Actually, she has a date with me, so if you wouldn't mind, back-off Hyuuga," Sasuke stated bluntly and coldly at that. The shocked Hyuuga had a crooked smile on his face while he looked up at Sasuke. He got up, and stood directly beside Sasuke._

"_Aw, Sasuke, don't get so defensive," he whispered to the heated raven, "scared of a little competition. Although, YOU'RE not competition for me, I might be competition for YOU."_

"_You know what Hyuuga, you have a bigger stick up your ass than I do," Sasuke replied dryly, while still containing a little anger in his voice._

"_Heh, funny to hear you even admit that you do. " The Hyuuga coolly stated as he began to walk away, "See you Talom, I'll text you." With that said, he winked at me, and smoothly trodded off. Out of nowhere, what looked like a glob of vanilla pudding, hit the unsuspecting Hyuuga in the back out his head. He turned slowly, to face Sasuke once again._

"_Uchiha…"he said with a malicious tone in voice, "did you just..?!"_

"_Come on, Hyuuga! Would I? Really?" Sasuke replied in an unbelieving tone. Out of nowhere another glob of food flew across the room and hit some random fangirl._

"_EEEEEKKKK!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. _

"_FOOOOOOOOD FIGHT!!!" some random person shouted, and globs of food were launched into the air. My instinct told me to get under the table, so I did just that. I also found Sasuke under the table right with me._

"_Great a food fight." I said in an uninterested tone, "aren't we a bit too old for all of this…?"_

"_You said it," he replied calmly._

_As we observed food flying around the room, I realised that we were missing someone._

"_Hey, umm, where's Naruto by the way?"_

"_He turned to think for a second, and then-_

"_Shit Naruto!" he stood from under the table and looked around the room for his blond best friend. I also crawled from under the table to try to spot my blond ray of sunshine. Out of the blue someone shouted,_

"_PRINCIPLE!" Sasuke and I and I now quicken our search for the blond, while the rest of our peers scrambled out the cafeteria like a colony or ants running for safety. Hell, we might as well have been ants compared to the temper of Principle Tsunade- so I've heard. We finally found Naruto under one of the tables to the far right of the cafeteria- on the exact siade of were we had been._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him from atop of one the tables. Naruto jerked his head up from the sound of his name being called. By this time, the once full-of-students-cafeteria was now as barren as a dried up field- with the exception of Sasuke, Naruto and I that is. By the time Naruto had reached us, Tsunade had burst into the café like a cranky grandmother suffering form PMS. That alone made the three of us jump in surprise._

"_UCHIHA, UZUMAKI, AND MYUZAKI! MY OFFICE! NOW!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

With that being said, the three of us were scolded, and lectured for like two hours, and then thrown into detention-where we currently are now.

To be honest, I forgot that Naruto was even here because he had fallen asleep after the first five, where Sasuke and I had been bickering for the entire hour it has been so far. We periodically glanced at each other out of the corner of our eyes this whole time. I never realized how flawless his face was until now…

"Okay kiddos, detention is over," Mr. Hatake stated while not taking his eyes off of his _Make -Out Fantasies _(1) book. I got up as quickly as I could to retrieve my belongings from the back of the room. Sasuke leisurely walked over to Naruto and hit him on the head. Naruto jolted up, and yelled at the raven for waking him up. Sasuke just walked away and told him to hurry up. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the two bickering over nothing. Naruto got up from his seat, and then walked over to me.

"I never told you how amazing you were today Talom!" he shouted. How he has the energy to shout after JUST being woken up is beyond me… Sasuke then walked up to me, and began to speak,

"So, what day are you are you available this weekend?" he asked calmly. Both Naruto and I, ours eyes widened simultaneously.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure…" I trailed off, because I just realized that I promised Neji that I would also attend his party this weekend- well, on Saturday, to be precise.

"Let me guess, you want to go to Neji's party too, don't you?" My eyes widened in shock as I replied,

"Yeah, kind of…" I really didn't want to admit it.

"Fine, I'll take you out on Sunday," he said as he and Naruto were about to leave out of the door. Right before he exited, he placed his soft hand on my cheek and said, "Just don't do anything stupid,"

For once he showed a real smile- one mixed with content, and concern. When he finally departed, I was left alone in the now empty classroom- heart pounding, and face blushing and all.

AN: WTF! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I WROTE AND PUBLISHED THIS IN ONE NIGHT!? HELL, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ONCE AGAIN, I WENT WITH THE FLOW, ALTHOUGH THE FOOD FIGHT IDEA CAME FROM **030artastic- **THNX FOR THE SUPPORT AND IDEA! SAME TO EVERYONE ONE ELSE! PLEASE R&R! HIGHLY APPRECIATED! WITH MAJOR LOVE FROM THE ONE AND ONLY!:

**-HUUGIRL!**


	5. Shared pain

**DISCLAIMER: BULLETS WERE FLYING EVERY-WHICH-WAY AS IT WAS AN ALL OUT SHOUT- OUT BETWEEN M.K AND MY OWN MEN! I DID A DIVING ROLL, AND GRABBED THE UNSUSPECTING BLOND. "AHAHAHA, NARUTO IS MINE!" AT THE LAST MONET I SAW THE LETTER BOMD ON THE **_**FAKE **_**NARUTO'S HEAD! I DITCHED THE BODY, AND THE WAREHOUSE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. "DAMN THAT M.K" I MUSTERED AS I PLANNED MY NEXT MOVE…….**

**AN: HELL YES! CHAPPY 5! AND I DOWN RIGHT LOVE AND APPRECIATE THE LOVE AND SUPPORT FROM THE READERS! YOU GUYS ROCK! OH, AND FROM CHP. 4**

**JUST A BOOK I MADE UP…ALTHOUGH IT WOULD DEFINITLY BE SOMETIHING KAKASHI WOULD READ!**

**Not too much plot development this chap., but I like writing it.**

**BUT NOW, HERE IS THE 5****TH**** INSTALLMENT OF **_**MY BOY, MY RIVAL!**_

**OH! AND BY THE WAY, I'M STARTING THIS CHAP. IN SASUKE'S POV!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE POV:**

Wow, it's funny how fast things change…first she acts like she hates me with a burning passion, but now…I'VE GOT A DATE WITH HER! Man, am I happy! As Naruto and I exited the classroom, I got to feel her warm face for the first time. I've wanted to do that since I've laid eyes on her to honest…But, damn! It's a lot softer than I expected it to be! And man did she turn red! Now that I think about it, she wasn't really to good hiding her slight blushes over these couple of days anyway…

As Naruto and I trod our way to the bus stop, and he turns my way, glances, and then grins. I turn his way, and raise my left eyebrow.

"I knew there was something going on with you, but I just couldn't put my finger on it!" He looks as if he just solved the crime of the century…

"And what exactly was going on with me, dobe?" I ask still raising my left eyebrow even higher.

"You have a thing for Talom!" he exclaimed as his trademark grin appeared on his face once again.

_*Sigh*… Took the idiot long enough…_

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," was all a simply replied. For once, I saw Naruto put a serious look on his face. We stopped at our bus stop, and then he turned to me and spoke once again.

"She's a good one you know," he looked up to gaze at the now pinkish, and orange evening sky, and also the calming horizon, "don't screw this one over, she's a great person, Bastard" The bus came as soon as he finished his last sentence. We climbed aboard, swiped our trans-passes, and found a pair of empty seats. It was a long, and bus ride home.

As a turned the knob on my front door, I thought more and more about what Naruto said.

"_She's a good one you know..."_

I took off my shoes, plopped on the black, leather sofa, and turned on the 60 inch, plasma flat screen TV.

"_Don't screw this one over, she's a great person, Bastard."_

I sighed as I replayed the moments of him speaking in my head. Naruto just has that habit of bringing up, not-so-pleasant memories. He's referring to my last relationship, with a girl named Sakura. She had the biggest crush on me for years- sense we kind of went to the same schools for the longest- and finally spoke of her feeling last year. I have to admit that she is a pretty attractive girl, and was very bright. So, I decided to give her a chance. We dated for a couple of months, and then I just got tired of her. So, I ended up breaking up with her in a not-so-pleasant way. Because of that, she went a little crazy, and almost committed suicide. When I heard about it, I immediately went to the hospital to see her. We talked, and I explained how things were supposed to go. To my surprise, she forgave me. She even smiled when she said it. And it was a truly genuine smile at that. After months of counseling, she was back to normal. I still feel a little guilty, but I also feel that it wasn't my fault. I mean, how was I supposed to know that she was going to try to commit suicide? Exactly, I didn't know. And from that, I thought I was going to change my heartless ways, but I instead gave up. I gave up trying to be someone who could ease someone's pain, instead of causing it. So, I became more heartless than before. Fortunately, I still had someone by my side- Naruto. He stuck by me, even though I was a complete bastard to him. I did- and still do- wonder what made him even befriend me in the first place anyway…

For some reason, my mind then wandered to the short, raven-haired girl that I had a date with. What made me so attracted to her? Yeah, she's pretty and all, but there must be more. Maybe it was the way she stood up to me on the first day? Maybe it was how she actually stood as competition for me? (Yeah, I finally admitted it.) Maybe it was how she didn't follow me around like a mindless zombie…or maybe, it was how she smiled, and it made me want to be a better person…

What ever it is or was, I'm attracted to that stubborn short girl. That's just it. And I seriously don't want her to go to that damn pimp, Neji's house! Then again, I don't own her…yet that is. Okay, that came out the wrong way, but I don't anything to happen to her…

After long moments of thinking about various things, I felt my eyes becoming droopy. Before I new it, I fell asleep, with the image of that short angel in my mind.

**Talomari POV:**

Is it me, or did all of the blood just rush to my head? Okay, so it is me, but, wow! Sasuke has so damn soft hands!! What the hell?! I shouldn't be focused on that anyway! Why did the bastard just caress my face like that?! Okay so I maybe I enjoyed it…maybe a little…or somewhat a lot…Okay! I enjoyed it! But he shouldn't have such soft hands anyway! Now that reality has finally kicked in, I realize that I am still standing quite dumbfounded in the doorway of Mr. Hatake's classroom. I glance at the clock to see that it is about 6 pm.

_Damn, was I really just standing there in a daze for all of that time…_

I finally reach my luxury apartment after a rather relaxing ride home. Usually the trains are hot and sweaty, but this evening, it was cool and refreshing. I peer over my balcony, to get a better view of the horizon. The sky is now a pinkish-orange color, and birds are swiftly swooping across the scene to make it more beautiful. While gazing at the sky, my mind somehow wanders to that Uchiha bastard. Ever since our little race, I can't call him a "Stoic bastard" because he now shows some true feelings. He can be competitive, a bit overprotective, but caring in his own bastard-of-a-way. But that one touch…That one caress...it just set my heart on fire. But! I still have Neji on my mind too. And yes, I still do plan to go to his party tomorrow…But! At the same time, I still can't get that bastard out of my mind. Yeah, he's really hot and all- so is Neji- but there' has to be more for me to keep thinking about him. Maybe it was how he showed me that I wasn't the only smart person around- so yeah, I'll admit it, but never to his face! Maybe it was how I felt that I could truly be myself around him. Maybe it was how he showed this unpredicted protective side of his, to me…

Still, it's all too early to tell how I stand. But, he certainly does hold my highest interests-besides Neji that is…

"Hmm, speaking oh which, I have to find something to wear," I slowly walk into my bedroom, and begin to wildly throw things from my walk-in closet, and then I stumbled upon my old family photo album. My face softens into a smile as I begin to flip through the pages of the precious book. I then see a picture of my parents. Many thoughts then begin to flew threw my head…

_*sigh *__They still haven't come to see me…I wonder how you are right now…Mom…Dad…_

My parents are probably in American by now doing some business crap- yeah, I'm a dud when it comes to stuff like that. But the more I stare at this picture, the more sorrow I feel. In truth, I'd rather not be here by myself…

I slump on the floor, and tightly clutch the precious album in my arms. And to my dismay, tears start to roll down my face, and I begin to slightly tremble.

_Why did you- and still continue- to leave me alone…? _

**Sasuke POV:**

I woke up pretty stirred- as if I had just had a bad dream. But that's not what woke me up. For some reason, I huge wave of sorrow began to rush threw my body…I felt like someone close to me was in pain. By instinct, I decided to call Naruto. I fumble threw my jacket pocket and flipped my cell phone open. Having naruto on speed dial, I just pressed one button, and I was waiting for him to pick it up. It rung for a few moments, and then I heard a long groan, then a muffled,

"-ello?"

"Dobe, did I just wake you?" He let out a strenuous yawn, and resumed speaking.

"Kind of you bastard,"

"Is everything alright?" Even I noticed the bit of worry that filled my voice.

"No, but there must be something wrong with YOU if you think there is something wrong with me," Apparently, the dobe noticed it too… "What's wrong Sasuke?" I could now tell that he was fully awake, and he also had a hint of worry in his voice. I inhaled as I replied.

"For some reason, I woke up with the feeling that someone close, was experiencing some moments of pain and sorrow…" Naruto exhaled, and then gasped.

"What about Talom?!" My heart stopped at the suggestion, "come on bastard! You said it was someone close to you, and if it wasn't me, then it damn sure is her!!" He practically burst my eardrums with the high-pitched screech of his.

_Someone precious to me…_

"Naruto, do you know where she lives?" I breathed.

"Ummm, I think she lives on Suna Ave.- you know, those luxury apartments," Naruto replied, just as unsure of his answer as I was. But it was the only choice that I had.

"Thanks dobe, I'll call you later,"

"Sasuke, I know it has to be her, this time be there for the one you care for," I then heard a "click". Naruto just wants to ne right at all of the wrong times…

Seeing as though Suna Ave. is only several blocks away, I decided to run instead of waiting or the slow bus. I dashed though the crowed street coming closer and closer to Suna. As soon as I past Konoha Ave, I was only a block away.

_Please, let this hunch be right!_

Finally I came to Suna Ave. I scanned the avenue, and saw that thankfully, there was only one complex for luxury apartments. It was called "Kumiko Palace".

_Looks like a pretty expensive place…_

I hastily approached the building, and headed straight for the front desk (1.). The clerk had flaming red hair, and slender black glasses. As soon as she saw me, she quickly began to fix herself up.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked in an almost seductive tone while she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Does Talomari Myuzaki live here" I asked coldly and bluntly. Nce she realized that I was looking for another girl, she quickly put the "work face" on. I guess she got the point that I wasn't interested.

"Oh, 5th floor, penthouse number seven," she then returned to her desk work. I mustered a "Thanks" and then headed for the steps- yeah, I didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator. My heart pounded as a flew up the staircases. It wasn't just pounded because of how fast I was running, but it was also pounding because I was anxious to see if Talom was the one in pain. I finally reached the 5th floor when I stopped for the moment to regain my breath. I then searched the long halls for the door that had the number seven on it. As I neared the end of the hallway, I finally found it. I was about knock, but then I realized that the door wasn't completely shut. So, I decided to just walk in. I slowly opened the door, and quietly stepped in, and shut it behind me.

_Nice place…_

"Talom…?" I called out, but I didn't get a reply. I scanned the main room to see that there were several other rooms in this apartment, but my ears picked up some soft noises. I walked towards the direction of these low sounds, until I could hear them more clearly.

_It sounds like someone is..crying…!_

The closer I came to the room, the louder the soft sobs were. As I inhaled deeply and held my breath, I slowly and cautiously pushed the door up, to see a sobbing Talomari curled into a ball clutching something within her grasp.

"Talom!" I unintentionally shouted. At that, she quickly jerked her head up with a very surprised look in her face.

"Sa-sasuke?! Where-How-?!" She quickly stood from that spot, and gazed at me with tears in her eyes. Before she could blink, I was right in front of her, holding her into a tight embrace.

"So it was you…" I sighed. She had no clue what I was talking about of course, but for some reason she just slumped onto the floor, and it brought me down with her. She began to sob even harder.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" she screamed so suddenly that it made me jump.

"I HATE THIS FEELING, WHY DO THEY NEVER SEE ME?! WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

_This girl…_

_I see now…_

_The fear of being alone…_

_Wanting someone to love…_

_Wanting be acknowledged…_

_I was once like her!_

I brought her into a tighter embrace, which seemed to calm her just a little bit. I looked down at her, and noticed that she was holding a photo album, and was looking at a picture of what looked like her parents.

"Talom, I know what you're going through, I was once going through the same thing. Let me guess, your parents weren't ever there for you when you needed them to be…the same thing for me…they always paid attention to my older brother Itachi…and I was always in his shadow… whether it was in the academics, or in sports, they always told me 'Sasuke your goal is to be just like your brother'. But in truth, I didn't want to follow in his steps...I wanted to be my own person, and I wanted to be recognized for it…not as Itachi Uchiha's shadow, but as Sasuke Uchiha! The person who he wants to be!" by the way she stopped shaking, I guess that she calmed down. Then I realized that she also wrapped her arms around me, and laid her head on my chest. My heartbeat thumped at this sudden movement.

"Thank-you Sasuke," she said barely above a whisper. Before I knew it, she gracefully fell asleep in my arms. Seeing as though this was a very warm and good feeling, I let us remain in that position for quite some time.

When minutes felt like days, I decided to check the time on my phone.

_8 pm…damn it's been about two hours…_

"Talom," I whispered to her while gently stroking her face.

She began to turn a bit, so I called her name one more time.

"Talom," this time though, my lips were right to her ears. She seemed to jolt up right after that.

"Sa-sasuke?" She looked around and noticed the position that we were in, but seemed to not mind. "I ummm…." She trailed off. I exhaled deeply, and began to gently lift her up.

We practically sat face to face now.

We didn't exchange any words, but all we did was stare into each other's eyes. It was as if we knew what the other was thinking. I slowly stood up, fixed my clothes a bit and headed for the door.

While my back was facing her, I began to speak.

"You have a party to go to tomorrow you know? You should get ready for it,"

"Yeah, you're right..." I heard her stand up as well.

Just as I was about to exit her room, I had one thing to say.

"By the way Talom…" I turned myself all the way around to show my face with the one tear that rolled down my cheek, and my imfamous smirk, "YOU'RE NOT ALONE." Her eyes widened in shock but her face soon softened.

"Thank-you," With that, I left the room, my eyes filled with tears.

_You're so much stronger than you think Talom…but please don't cry anymore…because I will cry for you._

**AN: SOOOOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE!! CRAP I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN WEEKS!!! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!!! BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER THAN I USUALLY WOULD!! BUT I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER…I JUST MADE ME FEEL SO…I DON'T KNOW BUT I LIKED IT!!! R&R PLEASE! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ONCE AGAIN, THANKY TO ALL REVIEWERS!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

**YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! IN MY WORLD, LUXURY APARTMENTS HAVE CLERKS AT THE FRONT DESK!!! ( GOD KNOWS WHAT MADE ME THINK OF THAT….)**

**THANKS AGAIN! - HUUGIRL!**


	6. Not Alone

**AN: I AM STILL LIVING! JUST DEALING WITH SCHOOL AND PLENTY OF FAMILY ISSUES RIGHT NOW….BUT ANYWAY, AFTER WORKING ON IT FOR A FEW DAYS, HERE IT IS, THE 6****TH**** INSTALLMENT OF **_**MY BOY, MY RIVAL! Oh yea, it's FINALLY GETTING TO THE PARTY!**_

_**And if you need some mind refreshing, just check out the last scene from the previous chapter! If you REALLY need refreshing, then just skim through the story!**_

**THNKY SO MUCH EVERYONE BTW!**

**-HUUGIRL**

**Talom POV:**

Wow, that was um…..unexpected to say the least! As I stood there recapping on the events that just happened, many thoughts began to run through my mind.

_First and foremost, how in the hell did Sasuke find out where I lived? Secondly, how did he know that something was wrong with me…..? He came just in time when I desperately needed someone to hold me…and when I needed someone to tell me the exact words that he had spoken to me…..This feeling is…_

I shook my head hoping that the many confusing thoughts would leave my head from doing so, but it didn't work of course. I then walked sluggishly to my dresser and grabbed a towel from the top left hand drawer. I then headed to the shower with one particular thought in mind.

"_You're not alone."_

After a much-needed shower, I was dressed in my nightclothes, and began to wrap my hair as I made my way to my bed. Once my wrap was completed, I just sat in the bed scanned the room- not looking for anything in particular. But something inside my gut was searched for something, though my mind was too foggy to listen to my gut. It had become very fatigued from my previous crying session. And who in the hell wants to think busily right after bawling your eyes out? Not me that is. Loosing patience with my own laziness, I harshly thrust the photo album back into the dark depths of my closet- seeing as though it had caused me enough grief for one night. I started to walk away from the closet, but doing a double take, I found what's had been "calling" me the entire time. I pushed other unimportant items out of the way to see the object of my desire: my sequin neon pink Chanel tank. I smiled widely at it as I took it from the hanger. I may not be one for super expensive things, but this had to be the best piece of clothing that I own. I then rummaged through closet and dresser to find the perfect outfit for Neji's party.

_Hmmm, I guess the party was on my subconscious for a while…. _

I then found my good old super skinny grey mineral jeans, and the ever-so-essential black motto boots- but I call them "Commando Boots". This outfit was the story of my style; punk rocker, but not emo, and yet with a preppy but never snobby edge. Satisfied for the night, I fold the outfit and put in back in the spaces where I found them in. Finally, I kneel at my bedside for a prayer. To my surprise, one of the things I was giving my thanks for, was Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV:**

Noticing the light breeze, I decided to walk back home-instead of running that I did a few hours earlier. The events of the hours earlier then began to run through my head. Then, the image of tears streaming down Talom's face replayed over and over again in my head. I sighed at this as the next thought made me stop right I tracks.

_Since when did Talom become so important to me? She is so important that I was able to feel her pain so immensely. Damn, Naruto really does have that habit of being right at all the wrong times…._

As if on cue, Naruto's ringtone, _Erase My Scars, _began to play. Os I flipped my phone open and began to speak as I continued to walk again.

"Yo Naruto" I said with a very light voice

"Yo *yawn* Sauske, judging by your voice, I was right," Judging by his voice- which was still a bit raspy- he must've just woke up "how did it go with Tal?"

"Well…unexpected to say the least," I breathed. There was short silence and then Naruto continued.

"Hey bastard," he paused again, and I was started to get impatient, "You ever notice how I'm right at all the wrong times!"

I only replied with, "Hn." He began to chuckle as he realized that it was my way to say, "Yea damnit, you're right already!" After hearing him clear his throat, he carried on.

"Well now that your feelings for her have kind of _officially _been _unofficially _established, are you going to go with her to Neji's party?"

A deep sigh passed from my lips into the phone at that statement,

"No, but I will be keeping a close eye on her though."

He then made an audible gasp, but then I heard him calm himself down.

"But Sasuke, I just realized that you weren't even invited!" he paused for a moment again, gasped as if just saw a ghost, and continued on "Holy hell. Neither was I!" He then began to rapidly rant on about what we were going to do now, and something about the "Neji bastard". I shook my head, but then stopped dead in my tracks and grinned widely. Naruto heard me stop talking, so he stopped his ranting.

"Well my friend, you know what this calls for?" I asked confidently.

"I believe I do my good friend," I could practically hear him grinned through the phone as well.

"Tomorrow night, we're crashing a party," I stately proudly in the most devious voice I could muster.

After another 20 minutes of walking, I opened the door of my home and stepped inside while relocking everything back up. For a moment, I stood in front my door with my hand on the knob, and an important thought hit me.

_No, Naruto, you have that habit of being right when things need to be right. Thanks Dobe._

**Talom POV:**

Fragments of sunlight striking my face awakened me, and just from that I knew that it had to be a cloudy. After saying a morning prayer, I sluggishly walked to my balcony to confirm if my suspicions where correct. I look and up smile- to my pleasure, I was correct. It wasn't dreadfully gloomy outside, but there were touched of grayed sprayed across the mostly light blue sky. But of course, this didn't discourage me, so I began to proceed with my normal Saturday morning routine. After briefly brushing my teeth, I pulled out my black running shorts, pink sports bra, and Nike running shoes. Every Saturday couldn't be complete without at least an hour jog along Suna Ave. Reasons for this:

Its convenience (I live right along it).

It has an amazing view of the ocean.

Now with my hair tied, and fully clothed, I whip out my IPod- aka my Lover- and proceed out the door.

I exhale a sigh of relief as I opened the door to my apartment. Removing my sneakers, I then slump onto the sofa.

_Wow, I really pushed myself today!_

That thought ran through my head as I made my way to the bathroom. Gazing in the mirror, I saw that my face, torso, and clothes were soaked in my sweat. A huge grin crept upon my face, as I felt very accomplished for the morning.

_Haha, nothing better than sweat! _

I chuckled a bit at that last thought.

After removing every piece of clothing from my body, I stepped into the slightly warm water running from the showerhead. Since I didn't want to take a hot or cold shower, why not take one in between? The water had felt like an army that was fighting off the sweat that had infested my body. Also, being mixed with the "Super powerful" cucumber melon body wash, I was in total bliss. Frowning, I stepped out of the shower and turned off the water. I wrapped my body in a towel quickly. I hated to look at it. Every time I even glanced at my lower side, too many memories flooded my head. This was a storm that I wouldn't make it through if I were constantly reminded of it. The long crescent like scar that extended from my mid-back, and curved around to my right side made my cringe just from one glance at it. It was so ugly, and pain filled.

Desperately needing to get this off my mind, I looked at the built-in-clock in the lower left hand corner of my mirror, and saw that it was 11:30 on the dot. I was supposed to do food shopping a half an hour ago! But then again, seeing as though I seriously needed to past the time today, my lateness didn't bother me one bit. So I threw on some loose grey sweats, a white tank, and some Adidas slides. Not even bothering to mess with my hair, I grabbed my keys, and was about to head out the door. Suddenly, the mail slot opened, and two pieces of mail dropped to the floor. I picked them up to examine them, and saw that one was the electricity bill, and the other caramel colored envelope had my parents signatures on it. I made a mental note to give Kyoko the bill as well. Seeing as though I don't need much- I only have basic cable because I don't watch TV much, and I have internet on my phone and at school- bills aren't' very high, and I always have extra money because of it.

I then opened the envelope from my parents, and opened the very professional note that read:

_Dear Talomari,_

_Here is your monthly check. Use it wisely, and hopefully expect us home in a few months._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaoru and Sanosuke _

The check was for $5000 dollars, and I wasn't sure if I should've smiled or sighed. Instead I remained impassive, and put the check in between my mattresses- where all of my checks sat. Amazingly, I only use a couple hundred out of each check, and put the rest in the bank, hoping that it would serve the future me a much better purpose than it does the present me.

Finally a much-needed sigh escaped my lips.

_They may have left me alone, but at least they didn't leave me to starve._

After long hours of pointless cleaning, and watching absurd TV reality shows, it was finally 6 o'clock! I don't' know how I made it through the day just by cleaning the apartment, but it worked!

I decided to take my fourth shower of the day, and then I got dressed. My grey skinnys fit snuggly along my hips, and hugged my legs all the way down to my ankles- and that's just how I like them! I then threw my Chanel tank over my head, and enjoyed the way it swished around my slim yet short torso. Afterwards, I loosely lace up my Commando boots, and headed to the mirror to decide how to wear my hair. After trying many different looks, I decided to leave it down but teased a bit to show off my awesome layers and highlights. Finally, after applying my eyeliner and putting on some jewelry, I attached my keys to one of my belt loops, grabbed some money of the dresser, and headed out the door.

Deciding on a quick ride in the elevator, I arrived to the lobby, and greeted our clerk.

"Good evening, Karin," I said cheerfully.

"Good evening," she retorted in a monotone fashion. She did so without doing as much as removing her eyes from the screen- let alone lifting her head to see who was talking to her. Mentally, I face-palmed myself for even thinking that a minute amount of kindness was going to be shown to me from her. She never really liked me…

The once light blue sky was now transitioning to mellow orange and pink mixture. It was as if someone grabbed those color cans of spray paint, and pretended was their canvas- it was so abstract and free. I smiled lightly as the loud honking of a pickup truck startled me back to reality. It was now 6:30, and I was waiting at the bus stop across the street from my apartment building. Though this bus wouldn't get me straight to Neji's address, I knew that it drove by his lane.

_Hmmmm, I wonder what his house looks like…If he lives along a lane, it must be pretty nice._

Out of the blue, I felt my phone vibrate on my side. I slipped my hand into my pocket to retrieve it, and then on my screen it stated that I had a text from Neji that read,

"_Hey gorgeous, you ready to party?" _ I chuckled to my self at this, and then I typed my reply.

"_You know it,"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Sasuke POV:**

"Dobe, are you ready yet?" I shouted at my blond haired best friend. I was pacing back and forth in his hideously orange room, while waiting for him to get out of the damn bathroom. We had to hurry up and set out plan in motion! As he finally emerged from his personal bathroom, he was w a orange plaid button down shirt, dark blue skinnies, and orange vans. I scowled at his appearance. Seeing this, he just childishly stuck his tongue out at me and shouted,

"Don't be jealous because I look better than you!" I flipped him the bird, and plodded downstairs. I couldn't blame his though; it was true. I put on effort into how I looked today, so anyone could be looking better than me right now. With my black skinnies, a red Vans tee, and red Chucks, I opened the front door and waiting for Naruto to catch up from behind. I stood for a moment pondering if we could actually get into Neji's house- it's huge as hell, and security must be tight. Naruto, as if on cue, nudged me and said,

"Bastard don't worry, we're gonna get in there!" He flashed his trademark grin, and I smirked back.  
"Your right Dobe,"

With that, we walked to his car, and began to make our way to Neji's.

_Talom…_

**AN: It's been forever! Hfiffnisjfgovnisbefnodis dobaiws! **

**Idk, but thanks for reading! Review if you like!**

**NEXT CHAPTER, WE WILL BE IN THE PARTY!**

**HUUGIRL.**


	7. Neji's Party

**AN: I CLIMBED FROM THE BOTTOM OF A DEEP TRENCH IN THE OCEAN; APPARENTLY, SOMEONE DRUGGED ME, AND THREW ME DOWN THERE IN A BOX! (THIS IS MAKING NO SENSE…)But yes, here I am, again! I still live, and I'm here again with the SEVENTH INSTALLMENT OF **_**MY BOY, MY RIVAL**_**!**

**It's been a fuck load of time guys….hahahah, but man, I'm growing and developing my writing anyway. One other thing I realized: I NEED TO BEFRIEND SPELLCHECK AND GRAMMAR CHECK…or just get my ass and proof read **

**But anyway…**

**We're finally at Neji's party!**

**Talom POV:**

I'm almost positive that the good Lord in heaven knows of my horrible patience, so why put me through this? Why is this damn bus taking so damn long? Every now and then I checked my phone for the time, only scowl back at it every time; even time was not on my side as I realized that it was 7:00 on the dot. Suddenly, it vibrated and I saw that it was a text from Neji.

"_Well don't you look dazzling tonight _;)" I squinted my eyes in confusion at this. But before I could type my reply, another message was instantly sent.

"_Look up," _My head jolted upward as I saw a black Hummer limo pulling up directly in front of me.

"No way…" I mustered out loud.

_And he knew where I lived why...?_

The back window was now directly across from me, and the door opened slowly. I held my breath as I watched Neji smoothly glide out from the car, and stand face to face in front of me. I never really realized how much taller he was than me he was. I blushed lightly as I realized that I had been checking him out for sometime, and he grinned at this.

"I thought you said you were ready to party my dear?" His cool voice would've made the night breeze jealous at this point.

"I am ready," I retorted just as coolly, "now what wasn't ready was the damn bus!" We both laughed lightly at this.

"My darling, our kind is not fit for things such public transportation. Why else would I have to insist on picking you up myself, and bring you to the party the right way?"

I was a bit confused when he said "our kind". What "kind" are we anyway? I pushed this thought to the side just for a bit, just as he gestured for me to enter the car. I gladly slid in, and was presented with a glass cup of ice, and several bottles of various drinks. Neji slid close to me, but not close enough to touch. The guy had just as much brains as looks.

The ride was filled of laughs and tales of his life abroad. Oh and did I mention plenty of cups of cider? Hell yeah. He told me of his times in Europe, Africa, and even the United States.

Just thinking of that place makes me cringe and sends anger through my body. It made me think of my parents, and I was in no mood at all to think of that again.

The rest of the ride was spent in a calm and relaxing silence, something that I always find enjoyable. I turned to study him for a bit as well. He sat very upright and rigid. With one leg crossed on the other, he kept his gaze out in the window, but then occasionally turned to smile at me. I guess he's always preppy and formal. Does he ever relax…?

That last thought was just weird. I returned my attention to my window, and did a double take as we pulled on a lane with a long stretch of mansions. Each house looked distinct from the one before it. One looked one a home of the times of Feudal Japan. Another looked like a Victorian styled home. But then we stopped in front of what looked more like the White House of the United States! A couple of meters away was a Roman styled sculpture. Kind of reminded me of David. Not that I'm any expert on art or anything…But even with the contrast of dark green vegetation surrounding the sculpture, it still seemed to stand out above the rest. These guys really had high values. Well, that's what I got out of it.

Neji hopped out of his door, while opened and holding my door open, he also held his hand.

"A night of remembrance awaits," once again he flashed his confident grin. It kind of reminded me of-

The bastard.

Where is he anyway…?

I didn't want to think of Sasuke too much, so I decided to push that though aside.

I took hold of his hand, and together we made our way to his 3-meter high, red oak door. My parents and I once had the cutest little apartment with a door just like this…

From the outside, it sounded as if a giant pair of hands was covering its massive ears to prevent sound from entering. It was just a blur of muffled noises. But that all changed as soon as waves of music hit my face and ears. More than that, the continuous flashing of lights skewed my vision for a bit. Seeing this, Neji grasped my hand tighter and led me inside his home, or should I say, nightclub at this point.

Heading deeper in deeper inside of the house, and the hoards of bodies pressed against me, while the foul scents of booze and sweat penetrated my nose. A far from pleasant smell it was, but I had been to a few parties and had gotten use to it. But this was a massive sized party in my eyes. It appeared to be just a sea of faces at this point; some of whom I recognized, others, not at all. We finally made it to the turntables where Neji tapped a tan boy with shaggy brown hair, and the most adorable puppy on his head. They hugged, and Neji grabbed a mic and turned the music off.

"Neji Hyuga here and I just want to know, how are you guys feeling?" The crowd's response seemed more as a cluster of noise rather than coherent words. But it was good noise.

"Well I'm glad to see that you guys are having fun. I'm just reminding you guys that food and drinks are over there to the right of the turntables, and no snooping around! I'd also like tot give a little shout out to my date tonight Talom M. You may know her from my school but boy, is she more that a pretty face! Now lets get this party going!" It was hard to see shouting and a more carefree Neji. But I saw it. I was also certain that that wasn't all that I was going to see that night…

**Sasuke POV:**

Even though my mind was occupied with thoughts of Talom in my head, I couldn't help but chuckled at my best friend beside me. My chuckles grew louder and louder. Noticing this, his impassive featured lowered into a frown, and his eyes squinted.

"What's so funny Bastard?" he asked with a tinge of annoyance.

"Shut up and drive Dobe," I said in between a laugh. He huffed, but complied nonetheless. His features relaxed once again, and it returned to the stern look that I found so hilarious.

After my fit of laughter, I found myself peering through the window, looking for something. Something, was just calling my name. Or was my imagination just getting the best of me? I shook my head, and continued to peer out of the window.

Talom.

How could one person make me want to change in a matter of two days at that? I didn't really understand it. I don't get it at all. In two days, my pompous bastard ways have lessened considerably.

What the hell.

I guess there are some people that make you want to change- she made me a bit softer than anything. Also, my protectiveness is increasing again- almost like what I do with Naruto. That's really protective.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt the car slow down to a halt. I turned to look out of the driver window and saw that Neji's mansion was directly across from us.

"Let's get this plan in action, Bastard,"

"Right,"

**Talom POV:**

I knew that I wouldn't be able to hear clearly for the next few days. The music caused vibrations through my entire body, but it didn't even matter. I was having the time of my life! Neji really knew how to throw a party! I was swaying to beat of the song in a group of people that I didn't know from a can of paint, but that didn't faze me. I then felt a light tap on the shoulder, and turned to see that Neji had some seats and drinks for us. Somehow, I managed to squeeze myself from the massive crowd of people, and found my way over to him.

"Man, this place is insane!" I shouted. That was the only way to hear myself in here!

"Ah, that means that you're having a blast!"

"Hell yeah!" I was having a damn good time! Next thing I know, a slightly pale girl with two buns in her hair came up to Neji- blushing madly. But I don't think that it was out of embarrassment, it looked like it was out of anger. Her eyes looked like they were on the brink of tears and she had began to open her mouth to speak.

"Not now Ten-Ten, can't you see that I'm busy having a nice drink with my date?" he hissed sharply before she could say a word. Her eyes widened in disbelief for a moment, and then returned to a glare.

"Okay Neji," she stated calmly. Before she walked away, she turned to give me a look of great animosity. I didn't see that coming, and it made my skin crawl. She then turned back, and disappeared into the crowd of people in front of her.

"Don't mind her," he stated coolly. He took another sip of his drink; "she can get a bit possessive of me at times." I cocked up my left eyebrow, but kept my mouth shut. I really wanted to know the relationship of the two, but decided against it when I realized how thick the air was.

I took another sip of my apple juice, and remained silent. Neji noticed this, and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about her, really," his voice was soft and reassuring, despite the fact that the music was booming over it.

"Thanks Ne-"

I was cutoff mid-sentence when I heard a scream on the dance floor. Neji and I stood up and saw the ever-energetic Lee crying out of the floor.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GREAT AND QUICK, WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"

There was now a huge circle around him who was holding his calf on the floor.

**Sasuke POV: **

"How's it looking Lee?"

"IT FEELS LIKE THE WORLD HAS CHOSEN TO BEAR TO ITS BURDEN UPON MY SHOULDERS!"

Translation: The guards have left the front door.

It was pretty easy to get the help of Lee. He enjoys shouting and being dramatic, and I like getting my way. Why not combine the two? Lee's awesome fake injury should be luring all of the near guards to the area to try to contain him. Through the earpiece in his ear, I can hear everything that he says, and he can hear me. Naruto and I creep to front gate, and wait for the next signal.

"THE PAIN, THE PAIN IS EXCRUTIATINLY OVERWHELMING! QUICK, QUICK, AND AMBULANCE IS NEEDED!"

I then hear muffles, and other noises that sound like the guards are helping him up.

"DEAR AGONY, WHY MUST YOU TREAT ME SO?"

Translation: The guards are bringing me outside.

I also here a siren in the distance, and its' growing louder and louder. Eventually, it comes up to the gate, and they open for its entrance. We sneak in right beside it. The truck pulls up right next to the front door, and it slams open while the guards bring out Lee. He sees us, but also see that there are many guards, and takes action into his own hands.

"MERCY ME! FIRST MY CALF, NOW MY ARMS!"

He then flails out of their arms, and stumbles to the ground of the opposite side of our position. As expected, people run outside, and watch the scene in amazement. That was our cue. We hurried up the stairs as every pair of eyes were on Lee, and slithered through the thick crowd of people.

"Told you we'd get in bastard- with about 15 minutes to spare!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"You're right dobe," I replied with my trademark smile.

Operation Infiltration was now complete. It was also finally time to find Talom…

**Talom POV:**

That was umm, weird.

The crowd returned back inside the house and the music and partying resumed. Apparently, as soon as the medics examined him, he said that it was just a Charlie horse in his leg, and a tightening in his arm. I know that those medics were pissed beyond belief.

"Wow Neji, things really do go down at your parties!" I said in between a light chuckle.

"Well of course they do! But that, that was just NOT normal!" we laughed this off, and then moved into the dance floor. We were facing each other and winding to the beat. I even did a little spin, which seemed to catch him by surprise. Next thing I knew, he slowed down a bit and put his hands at my waist. First staring into my eyes, he then closed his, and leaned in for a kiss. I watched in slow motion for a minute, while quickly trying to decide on what to do next. I moved back about a millimeter, and then I felt a pair of strong hands rip me out of Neji's grasp. I looked up and gasped. It was the Bastard.

"Is this your idea of behaving?" he asked calmly while raising his right eyebrow.

I huffed a bit and replied,

"I was behaving bastard!"

"Hm, so you snuck into my house Uchiha?" I spun around to see Neji with his arms folded across his chest and with a smug look on his face.

"Damn fucking straight Hyuga," Sasuke retorted back with an equal expression.

I turned to Sasuke and I realized that he did sneak in here! He must've done it when Lee had his freak accident…

"If it weren't for my obsessive need for competition, I'd have you and your little blond lacky thrown out of my house," that made Sasuke's eyes flash with anger for a moment and he stood in front of me to directly face Neji.

"One more word about Naruto, and I'll wipe that pretty little smirk of yours off the face of the Earth," his voice was stern, and he seemed like he would actually keep that promise.

"Oh, I'd love to see that Uchiha," he grinned wider.

I had to step in between the both of them.

"Okay assholes, calm the hell down before I throw both of you on the floor!" They both looked at me, and turned away from the other, "sheesh, it's like a group of kindergarteners, damn brats!" I stomped away and went down the one of the halls to find a bathroom. I knocked first to see if anyone was in there, and when I had no response, I walked in. It was a damn nice bathroom. The walls were a pretty red oak, and a marble counter top surrounded sink. Even the light switch was embedded in tiny sculptures along the walls. I was very fine and elegant.

_Geez, why do I feel like I'm caught between the two?_

After clearing my head, I headed back outside to and saw neither Sasuke nor Neji in sight. Shrugging at this, I head to snack bar and grab a pear. Fruit calms me down at times.

While I'm munching on my pear, notice a shaggy blond head beside me. I immediately recognized that the head belonged to Naruto, and that made me run my hands through his locks. He lifted his head and turned towards me.

"Haha, that feels awesome!" he said with a huge grin. I laughed lightly at this, as it felt like he was purring into my hand. Naruto is really adorable like this! His attention was then drawn to the opposite side of the snack where a less than pleased Sasuke was staring over here.

"Uh-oh the bastard is staring!" I chuckled.

"Creepy right!" he sat straight up, and intentionally faced his back towards Sasuke, "did I mention that he's the jealous type? Hell, he might be fuming right as we-"

"As a matter of fact, I am Dobe," Sasuke moved like a damn ninja! I did not see him get all the way over here that fast!

Naruto grinned and began to tease him,

"Haha, mad because Talom didn't play in _your _hair? I bet so!"

Sasuke's eyes held some annoyance in them, but they settled down nonetheless. But before he could hiss at Naruto, I had to interject.

"So, do you boys want to sit here, or do you want to dance?"

"I don't dance," the bastard stately dryly.

"You do now!" I dragged him onto the dance floor with Naruto and I.

He stood like an awkward robot among the free moving people. Naruto and I laughed uncontrollably, and a light blush of annoyance crept upon his face when he noticed. My eyes widen for just a moment, and then softened a bit. Sasuke's soft side was something I'd love to see more often.

Wait.

I can see it!

I have a date with the bastard tomorrow!

Hot damn, I have to find something-

"Tal, did you hear me at all?" I snap my head up, and realize that the music has seized, and the massive crowd of people had gotten incredibly smaller. Sasuke had his right eyebrow cocked up in his own signature way, as he looked at me in confusion.

"Way to be lost in the sauce!" Naru chimed in.

"Haha, sorry dudes, let's head- wait, where's Neji?" I couldn't just leave his house without thanking him for inviting me to his awesome party. How rude would that be?

"At the door thanking everyone for showing up," Sasuke said in annoyance as he walked behind Naru and I. I heard an audible sigh when he said that as well. I turned back to look at him, but he was staring straight forward.

_What a bonehead…_

At the door, I see Neji shaking hands and hugging with people who are heading out. Finally we reach him, and he totally ignores Naruto and Sasuke and walks straight up to me to bring me into a tight embrace.

"Thanks so much for coming Talom, I hope you enjoyed yourself,"

"Thanks for the invite! I had a blast!" we released each other, and smiled brightly at the other. He glanced at Sasuke behind him, who squinted in reply.

"If you get too bored with him tomorrow, be sure to call me, and I'll be right there," He winked, and I chuckled while releasing myself of his semi-iron grip.

"Haha, I'll keep that in mind," I said while trotting over to Naruto's car. Naruto grabbed the wheel, and Sasuke stood outside with me before entering.

"Do you want shotgun?" he asked coolly while leaning against the car.

"Not really, I don't mind where I sit," I replied in an equally carefree tone. But there was something about this exchange that I couldn't out my finger on…

It felt a bit strained. I know I had a lot more to say, and he seemed like it too. The way he pressed he pressed and thinned his lips every time he drew in air made me think so.

"Okay lovebirds, GET IN MY DAMN CAR ALREADY!" Naru isn't one for patience I see. Then again, I'd be the same way. Eventually, Sasuke opened the back door for me and we both slid in. Naruto's car was the perfect temperature, and the sunroof gave the most amazing view of the star splattered sky. Also, his seats were very comfortable, almost squishy in a sense. He finally drove off, and we rode in relaxing silence. I mainly kept me head in the direction of my window, for some reason, I couldn't face him. I felt like if I looked at Sasuke right now, too much emotion would come out. But out of the blue, I felt his hand grab mine, and that made me tense up a bit. He didn't muster a word, but he just squeezed my hand gently and reassuringly. From this, I found myself able to relax some more, and I actually squeezed his hand back. After about 5 minutes, I had gathered some courage, and decided to turn and look at him. When doing so, I turned slowly and cautiously, but to my surprise he was staring right back at me. As we just sat and stared, I realized that this wasn't like the last time that we gazed at each other. I felt like I could see straight through him, if he let me stare long enough. Maybe he was willing too, but before I could find out, I noticed that the car stopped, and we were pulled up to my apartment. I looked away, and pulled my hand out from his.

"Thanks Naru," I climb over the front seat and give him a big hug.

"Any time Tal," he hugged back just as tightly. I pull back to look at Sasuke again before asking,

"So what time do you want me to be ready?" He huffs,

"Whenever you are ready short stuff," he grinned and plucked my forehead, "now go get some sleep, I need you energized for tomorrow." I blushed slightly at this.

"Damn bastard!" I storm out of the car quickly and make my way to my penthouse. Finally inside the confines of my home, I plop onto the bed, exhausted as ever. I kick off my shoes, and just lie in my bed until I feel my eyes becoming droopy. As I'm dazing off, I find myself saying a mental prayer in my head.

_Dear Lord,_

_ I thank you for these two new amazing and important people in my life. Thank you for bringing them to me._

_Amen._

**AN: AND CHAPPY 7 IS DONE! I KIND OF LIKED THIS CHAPPY, AND I THINK I'VE MATURED A BIT IN THE WAY I WRITE, AND PRESENT THEM (MAIN CHARACTERS OF COURSE). R&R AS USUAL. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS!**

**-HUUGIRL**


End file.
